


Until We Meet Again

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Carnival AU, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Laven Week 2016. Lavi has spent his life on the road, moving from town to town with his Master, never settling in at any given location for more than a few weeks at at time. When he and Bookman begin traveling with a wandering Carnival, Lavi finds himself desperately attracted to one of the young acrobats in the troupe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 8th - Sun | Sun (tarot) | Action, vibrancy, vitality

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting a chapter a day for all of Laven Week. :3
> 
> Today's prompt: 8th - Sun | Sun (tarot) | Action, vibrancy, vitality

The setting sun peeked through the cracks in the tent as Lavi looked down at the cards in front of him, the distant sound of music on the breeze. He’d memorized the worn deck ages ago, not that it mattered. The colored cards contrasted harshly against the black silk tablecloth.

Across the table sat a timid girl, nervously twisting the end of her dark braid around her finger. She watched the cards on the table as if they held the meaning of Life. With a friendly smile, he spread out the deck, reading what he saw— 

Only he didn’t look at the cards; he looked at the girl. She held all the clues he needed to earn his keep. Her clothes were tattered, stained and worn threadbare in some spots. Her fingernails were chewed, and some had dirt stuck under what remained of them. The last clue he needed was wrapped around her wrist — a crudely made bracelet. He’d seen them all over in the towns they had passed through. The girls called them promise bracelets, and the boys in town would give them as gifts to the ones they were interested in.

She made this too easy. 

“I see a boy,” Lavi said, his hands hovering over the cards. “He cares for you deeply.”

Her eyes widened, and excitement sprung to her face. “Really? He does? Are you sure?”

“The cards wouldn’t lie,” Lavi replied, a placating smile on his face. “I see you’re stuck in a place you dislike, that you want to leave and see new places.”

The girl nodded, her hands clasped together in her lap. She looked to be barely holding in her emotions. “I do.”

Lavi touched a few of the cards in front of him and closed his good eye, as if he were receiving mystical answers from the spirits. “Keep your chin up. One day you shall cast off the trappings of servitude and find your true calling.”

The girl gasped, pulling her hands to her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at the cards. “I’ve always wanted to become a seamstress. Do you really think I can do it?”

“As long as you work towards it, you can achieve it. The cards wouldn’t steer you wrong.”

“Thank you so much,” she said, standing up off of the rickety stool and leaving her coins on the table. 

“Come again if you have more questions you’d like the spirits to answer,” Lavi added as she walked out of his tent.

“I will.”

As the flap closed, Lavi sighed rubbing his temples to blunt the growing headache that had been affecting him for hours now. Not wanting to deal with any more customers, he packed up his tarot cards, grabbed his earnings for the day, and set up the “Closed” sign in front of the tent.

Tucking away the coinpurse deep in his shirt to keep pickpockets from grabbing it, Lavi left the Fortune Teller’s tent and hurried off to the main attraction. Weaving through the throngs of excited patrons, Lavi navigated the dusty paths with ease. As he neared the large tent, he slipped in through the back entrance, for carnival workers only.

The air in the main tent boiled with heat and humidity, even as the hot day dragged into a cool evening. Lavi ignored the higher temperatures and moved in closer to get a better view of the ring. People packed in like sardines along the rickety wooden benches that sprawled out along the outer edges of the tent. As he came to a stop, he noticed a familiar face. With a grin, he elbowed the long-haired boy.

“Yuu, I’m betting you came to see her perform, eh?”

“Shut your trap, idiot,” Kanda snapped back, his dark eyes still glued to the open area in the middle of the tent, waiting for the show to begin.

“Aw, don’t be so mean,” Lavi complained, but quieted down as a hush fell over the crowded arena. When he looked up, he saw them enter the ring, kicking up dust as they each took a bow.

He had watched them perform countless times now, ever since he and Bookman had joined the traveling carnival a few months ago. For all the oddities and performances that were available at the carnival, Lavi never failed to miss theirs.

Allen and Lenalee stood in the ring, dressed in matching black and white outfits. They stood silent in the arena, the crowd waiting with bated breath. Lavi felt the tension as he always did just before a performance, the excitement and energy of the atmosphere never failing to get the best of him.

Then, the music began.

Their choreography was perfect, and no matter how many times Lavi watched them, he never saw them miss a step. The ring was littered with props for them: a trampoline, a large ball to balance on, ramps, and a tightrope nearly ten feet above the ground. They moved about the ring, doing handstands, cartwheels, and various poses to the music. Each movement synced perfectly with each other, and they flew around the ring like birds, full of grace and not weighed down by gravity.

Lavi stared, watching in awe as Allen lifted Lenalee upside down above his head, her legs hooking over the tightrope as she swung herself up to her feet. As soon as she had her footing, Allen hopped onto the giant ball, inverting himself until he until he balanced on one hand while the crowd cheered them on.

For all the times he’d seen this performance, Lavi was hard pressed to recall Lenalee’s choreography. His gaze never left Allen’s form. He watched as he flipped and cartwheeled around the stage, the muscles in his arms, legs, and back flexing like taut, corded rope. Lavi knew he was shamelessly staring, and if he had a shred of dignity left in his body, he might have blushed. Maybe.

The show continued, and with each new stunt, the crowd grew more excited. The grin on Lavi’s face never wavered as he watched, enamored with how Allen’s body moved. Minutes passed, and before he knew it, the act ended the same as it always had, with Lenalee on Allen’s right shoulder as they both extended their arms towards the crowd and bowed their heads in thanks.

As the applause sounded, drowning out all other noises, Lavi slipped out the back and away from the oppressive heat of the tent. He sighed and looked up at the sky, now orange and deep purple as the sun set. A cool breeze blew through the tents, drying the sweat off his brow and cooling his hot skin. He took a deep breath, then headed towards the boss’ trailer.

Weaving through the tents and trailers, Lavi found his way to his destination. Knocking on the door, Lavi waited until he heard the familiar call of of “Come iiiiin.” As he entered, Lavi saw his boss sitting at a desk that was far too small for his lanky build. Crossing the short expanse of walkable area, Lavi pulled the coinpurse out of his shirt and plopped the money onto the desk.

With hands on his hips, he smiled. “There’s my earnings for today, Komui.”

Komui grabbed the coinpurse and tested the weight in his palm. “Seems as if you had a good day.”

“What can I say? I’m good with the ladies.” Lavi shoved his hands into his pockets, grinning.

With a sigh, Komui pushed the glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “I must say, you and Bookman have been valuable additions to our troupe these past few months. I’ll be sad to see you two leave.”

Lavi’s smile faltered for a quick second, but he masked his unease before his boss could notice. “Yeah, but it can’t be helped. Later,” he said, turning to leave. Once he closed the door, and the cool night air hit his face, Lavi’s shoulders slumped.

Patrons still traversed the grounds, admiring the sights before they closed up. He wandered around for a while, checking the stalls as he strolled down the paths. The crowd had thinned substantially, and most of the attractions were shut down for the night.

Slipping around the personal trailers at the edge of the carnival, Lavi avoided running into anyone as he scrutinized them, looking for the right one. When he found it, he smiled and knocked on the door.

Lavi heard shuffling inside, and a few muffled curses, before the door opened. Light spilled out from the entryway, cascading around Allen like a halo. He stood there, a towel around his shoulders, bare chested with fresh droplets of water sliding down his skin from his damp hair. Allen only had on a loose pair of pants, and looked to be fresh from the baths. His initial look of annoyance dissolved as he laid his silver eyes on Lavi.

“Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you’d still be telling fortunes.”

Lavi shrugged, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants. “I finished early. Had a good night.” Shuffling on his feet, he tried to avoid looking at Allen for too long. “I wanted to know if you were up for heading into town? I’ve been bored out of my skull and could use a little sight-seeing before we leave.”

Allen smiled immediately, pulling at the edge of his damp towel. “I’m up for it. Give me a minute to dress and I’ll be right out.”

The door closed again, and Lavi let out a long, soft breath. Leaning against the trailer, he looked up at the sky, staring at the waxing moon and trying to scrub the image of his friend’s lithe body out of his mind.

It was moments like those that he loved and cursed his perfect memory in the same breath.

Before he could get his thoughts in order, the door opened again and Allen hopped down to the dusty ground, fully dressed and ready to go. He looked to Lavi, smiling brightly. “Let’s hit the town.”

Lavi nodded, smiling back. “We’ll paint it red.”


	2. 9th - Venus | Lovers | Beauty, harmony, attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, NSFW (Sex)

Lavi had traveled the world, been to hundreds of cities and towns in his short nineteen years of life, but this place had to be the most boring dustbowl he’d ever had the displeasure of visiting. At the late hour, hardly any shops were still open, besides the few bars that dotted Main Street, and neither of them had money to spare for drinks. Wind blew through the mostly empty streets, and after nearly half an hour of walking around, Lavi realized their adventure was quickly becoming a waste of time. He bumped Allen’s shoulder with his own to grab his attention.

“Sorry, Al. I thought we’d find something more interesting to do than wear out the soles of our shoes.” Lavi scratched the back of his neck and glared at another closed store as they passed.

Allen chuckled, waving off Lavi’s apology. “It’s not like you knew. We’ve been in this town for nearly a week and neither of us had a chance to explore before now.”

“Still,” Lavi began, “It’s boring. It’s not like you needed the exercise or anything. You got plenty of that earlier today.”

“I can always use more,” Allen added, smiling at Lavi. “And we’ll just have to make our own fun.”

The way the moonlight caught the silver strands of Allen’s hair left Lavi’s heart pinched and tight in his chest. He had to look away, the sight too much to take in. “I suppose so.”

Allen turned then, looking around at their surroundings. When his eyes landed on something that sparked his interest, he grabbed Lavi by the elbow and tugged him along. “Come on, I think I’ve found just the thing to keep us busy.”

They ambled through one of the deserted streets and into a large, open square. The stone tiles underfoot spread out in intricate designs and multiple colors, fancier than the rest of the town’s paved roads and streets. When Lavi scanned over the square, he found the reason for the decadent surroundings. A large church stood at the far corner of the square, set apart by a decorative fence and large water fountains at each side of the gate. There were no doors on the gate, and ivy grew up along the fencing.

Allen pulled Lavi along until they reached one of the water fountains. The fountain stood nearly four feet tall, and the stone statue in the middle depicted an angel playing a trumpet. Water flowed through the instrument, splashing down into the pool below, filling the air with the constant tinkling of water.

Lavi chuckled as he took in the church set up. “They’re really out to impress someone, aren’t they?”

Leaning down to look into the water, Allen laughed. “They’re buying their ticket into Heaven.” He reached into the clear surface of the pool and teased his fingers through the cool water. “You’d think that for a town this size, they wouldn’t need such a big church.”

Lavi sat down on the thick, stone edge of the pool, kicking out his long legs as Allen continued to play in the water. “In my experience, anything having to do with the church involves more frills than substance.”

“You sound so cynical.”

“Probably because I am.”

Allen shook his head and pulled his hand from the water, wiping it on his pants as he turned to sit down next to Lavi. “Perhaps you just need something to believe in?”

Lavi turned to Allen, a sly grin on his face. “I believe in plenty of things, Al. It’s just that the church ain’t one of ‘em.”

“Oh? So what _do_ you believe, then?”

Taking a breath, Lavi hummed thoughtfully as he studied the scar on Allen’s face. “I believe that we are wasting our time discussing this when we could put our mouths to a much better use.”

Allen rolled his silver eyes, amusement settling into his face. “How am I not surprised?”

Not bothering with a reply, Lavi leaned in and kissed Allen. Their rough, dry lips molded together, Allen reciprocating without a second thought. Lavi slipped his hand up and brushed his fingers against Allen’s chin, smoothing over the skin of his jaw and down his neck.

At the gentle touches, Allen grew bolder, grabbing at Lavi’s clothes and tugging him close. His hands found the edge of Lavi’s shirt, tickling at the strip of skin as he pushed the fabric away. Lavi moaned at the contact and deepened their kiss, his tongue pressing into Allen’s mouth.

They continued on like that, kissing and pawing at each other, eliciting playful moans and soft cries in the empty square. Lavi’s hands wandered in more intimate places, teasing and testing the boundaries. Lavi slid his hand over Allen’s ass, cupping it as he kissed down the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Ah, Lavi,” Allen whined, pressing his face against the redhead’s shoulder. He tilted his head to the side, giving Lavi more access as he gripped at the loose fabric of his shirt.

It had only been a few minutes, but Lavi was already feeling more amorous than he had anticipated. He nipped at Allen’s neck, earning a gasp from from him. With a grin, he continued to place wet kisses over Allen’s skin. “Wanna find someplace quiet?”

Allen let out a throaty chuckle, one hand sneaking up to play with the red hair at the base of Lavi’s neck. “I like the sound of that.”

Lavi’s stomach clenched with excitement as he stood, grabbing Allen’s hands and pulling him up as well. “Where to then? Back to the carnival?”

“Too far,” Allen said, pressing his body up against Lavi’s without a shred of shame. His eyes shifted over to the church for a moment before a wicked grin spread over his face. “Do you think God will mind too much if we borrow his house for a few minutes?”

“If he does, who’s he gonna tell?” Lavi asked, stealing another kiss from Allen.

“Good point. Let’s go.”

They hurried along the brick pathways and to the front steps, stifling their excitement as they slipped through the shadows. In the darkness, they continued to touch each other, the fleeting caress of fingers over skin rushing them to find sanctuary before their desires got the best of them

As they reached the door, Allen tested the knob only to find it locked. He nudged Lavi with his elbow. “Got your pocket knife?”

Lavi snickered as he dug into his pocket and handed the knife to Allen. “Well, if we weren’t going to Hell before, I’m sure this will seal our fate.”

Allen opened the knife and knelt down, sliding it into the crease between the door and the jamb. He moved the knife deeper, working it as he attempted to unlatch the lock. “We’ll be in good company. I’ve always preferred sinners to saints.”

“Is that why you spend all your time with me?”

Allen grinned just as the lock gave and the door creaked open. “Isn’t that obvious?” He closed the knife and handed it back to Lavi, then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the church.

They stumbled in the dark, their footsteps echoing against the tiled floors. Moonlight shone in soft through the stained glass windows as they fumbled together. Lavi’s lips seared over Allen’s once more, leaving Allen to moan wantonly into the redhead’s mouth.

They tripped through the arched entryway to the main room, pews lined on either side of the center aisle. The high ceilings echoed every sound, leaving even their heavy breaths to reverberate off the walls.

“L-Lavi,” Allen panted, his words harder and harder to get out as Lavi palmed him through the front of his pants. His arms wound round Lavi’s neck, trying to keep them steady as they bumbled through the church. “Where should—?”

“Anywhere; it doesn’t matter,” Lavi said, pushing Allen towards one of the pews. They only made it a few steps before Lavi sat back against the bench and guided Allen into his lap.

Allen leaned down, kissing Lavi roughly as the redhead fumbled with his pants. Lavi’s teeth nipped at his lower lip, leaving Allen to gasp into his mouth. His body tensed as Lavi finally freed him from the confines of his pants, then worked on his own as his hands fumbled between them.

Without ceremony, Lavi grabbed both of their hard dicks in one hand rubbing the shafts together. They moaned as one, the sound bouncing of the walls as they lost themselves in lust. Allen strained his hips against the redhead, gripping the back of the bench as he ground himself into Lavi’s palm.

“Ah, fuck… Allen…” Lavi moaned, tilting his head back as he jerked them off.

Allen laughed, the sound punctuated by multiple gasps and mews. “You’re not supposed to curse in church, Lavi.”

“I think that’s the least of our worries,” Lavi snickered, pressing his face into Allen’s shoulder as his body trembled with pleasure. He let out a groan, curling in closer to Allen. The slick sound of skin on skin left a blush on his face, the noise embarrassing him even though they were alone.

Sucking in a quick breath, Allen arched his back and let out a long, low moan. “Lavi… Keep g-going. It feels s-so good.”

Lavi worked his hand faster, pumping them in sync as they panted into each other’s necks. They fought to keep their noises down, but in the cavernous church hall, every soft whisper traveled with ease. A few more minutes passed, and Lavi felt the coiling in his stomach, the tightness that came just before release. And from the sounds coming out of Allen, he wasn’t far behind him.

Leaning in, Lavi kissed Allen, still pumping their cocks as a whine rumbled in the back of his throat. Before he could think to warn Allen, Lavi came with a harsh cry, the rhythm of his hand faltering.

Allen reached down, wrapping his own hand around Lavi’s sticky one and working it until he came as well. Both finished and high from orgasm, they panted and tried to catch their breath.

“That… was amazing,” Allen mumbled, kissing over Lavi’s jawline as he pulled his now soiled hand away.

“I think we gave God quite the show, wouldn’t you agree?” Lavi let go of their softening lengths and pulled Allen closer, unconcerned over the mess splattered between them.

Allen grinned, moving back so he could look into Lavi’s face. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel maybe a little dirty for writing this. T_T


	3. 10th - Mercury | Magician | Intellect, communication, understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, ahoy!

“Don’t drop that box, Lavi, or Komui will have you ass on a plate.”

“I got it. I got it,” Lavi grumbled back to Allen, hefting the box full of supplies into his arms. The Carnival was packing up to head out to the next town, each trailer filled to the brim with supplies, food, and equipment. Everyone was nearly ready, save for the last few items from the main tent.

Lavi lifted the box over his head, handing it off to Kanda to tuck away in the trailer. While he had struggled with the box, Kanda lifted it as if it weighed no more than a feather.

“Christ, Yuu. When did you get so buff? Between you and Allen, I’m starting to feel like a weakling.” Lavi stretched out his back, hearing a few satisfying pops.

“Stop sitting around all day in your tent and use your muscles for once, idiot,” Kanda snapped back, grabbing the box that Allen handed him before turning away to stack it.

“Your rudeness is not appreciate,” Lavi grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Allen laughed and elbowed the redhead in the side. “I hate to agree with Kanda, but he has a point. You spend most of the day either reading tarot in your work tent or taking naps in your and Bookman’s trailer. It’s not exactly an active lifestyle.” 

“Alllll,” Lavi whined, draping his arms over Allen shoulders and falling against him. “You can’t take Yuu’s side! That’s not fair.”

“Shush,” Allen chided, but made no attempt to push Lavi away. Instead, he tilted his head so he could whisper into the redhead’s ear. “You know I have no problem with your body, right?”

“Oh?” Lavi asked as a grin slipped onto his face. He replied as Allen had, speaking in hushed tones. “Are you saying you’re interested in seeing more of it?”

“Would it be terribly shocking if I answered ‘yes’?” Allen moved closer, licking the edge of Lavi’s ear with a move so smooth and covert that Lavi barely had a chance to register it before Allen pulled away again. 

“Not at all,” Lavi added, tightening his grip. He leaned in to steal a quick kiss, but the angry shout overhead broke up the moment before it had time to blossom.

“Would you two lazy-asses hurry up? We don’t have all day!” Kanda growled, glaring down at them from the trailer.

Allen glared back at Kanda over Lavi’s shoulder, throwing him a lewd gesture before reluctantly pulling away from the redhead. “Just a few more boxes and we’re done.” 

Lavi snickered and leaned down to grab another box. “We’ll have to postpone our playtime.” 

“I think I’ll manage.” Allen reached down and grabbed another box, giving Lavi a playful look before handing it off to Kanda. 

Lavi resumed their packing, hoisting another box up off the dusty ground and over his head for Kanda to pack.

After nearly thirty minutes, they finished their task and left Kanda to secure the boxes down. Lavi pulled Allen along, ducking out of sight behind one of the cargo trailers away from where their companions were working. Without giving Allen a second to catch his breath, Lavi kissed him, pushing his body against the rough wood. Allen let out a surprised grunt as his body hit the wall, but kissed back with enthusiasm. Lavi pressed his body into Allen’s, the smell of sweat and dirt assaulting his nostrils.

Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi’s neck, tugging at the red strands at the base. While Allen moved his hands up, Lavi’s fingers undid the top button of his pants. Just before he could slip his hand in, a loud voice called out in the air. 

“Five minutes, everyone! Then we’re moving out!”

Lavi pulled back, cursing Komui and his cheerful tone. “I never thought I’d say this, but couldn’t we have at least ten more minutes in this shit-hole town?” He fixed Allen’s pants, buttoning them up before moving away all together.

“You could always spend the trip with me in my trailer, you know,” Allen offered, grinning up at Lavi. “It would just be us, and no interruptions for the entire day.”

Lavi’s mind went back to their activities in the church not more than a few nights ago, and an excited grin crossed over his face. However, before he could agree, he recalled another promise he made, one that he really wanted to break right then. “I wish I could, but Gramps wants me to catch up on my studies. He’s pissed that I’ve shirked them lately.”

Allen sighed, but nodded in understanding. “It’s all right. I’ll have to catch up with you when we stop for the night. I think the next town is a few days’ ride from here.”

“Count on it,” Lavi said, leaning in for a quick kiss before running off to his trailer. He reached it just before the horses started moving, climbing onto the three-step ladder and entering the one room home-on-wheels. As he closed the door, the trailer shifted, knocking over a few precariously stacked books before he got used to the motion and walked over to the bunk beds on the far wall.

“You’re late,” Bookman said, not looking up from the stack of papers on his table as he scribbled notes down on the parchment.

“Technically, I’m just on time. If I were late, I would’ve been left behind.” Lavi grabbed one of his books and scurried up the ladder to the top bunk. Opening the text to the dog-eared page and stretching out on his stomach, Lavi continued to read where he left off.

Bookman looked up at his apprentice, a frown on his wrinkled, old face. He studied the redhead for a few moments, then returned his quill to the inkwell. “I’ve noticed you’ve been keeping company with that acrobat as of late — Allen Walker.”

Lavi stiffened at the mention of his name, but kept his face neutral as he looked down at the pages in front of him, pretending to read. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.” 

“Don’t play the fool with me, boy. I know you better than you know yourself.” Bookman glared up at Lavi, arms crossed over his chest. “You’ve been with him every chance you get, and don’t think I don’t know that you’re running off with him at night.” 

“What is this, an inquisition? Since when am I not allowed to talk with people?” Lavi closed the book, realizing he wasn’t getting out of his conversation as easily as he had thought.

“I can tell he’s different,” Bookman said, his voice carrying an authority to it that sent a chill down Lavi’s spine. “You actually like him, not like all the other people you’ve fooled around with in our journeys. He’s different.” 

“He’s not. He’s just like everyone else.” Even as the words left his mouth, Lavi knew they were a lie. His tongue felt like hot lead in his mouth, the weight of those words more painful than he could admit.

Bookman watched Lavi quietly for a few moments before speaking up again. “I’m not going to tell you what you can and can’t do. You’re not a child and can do as you please. But you are still my apprentice, and with that comes some sacrifices.” 

“Do you have a point, or is this some kind of twisted heart-to-heart?”

“Stop being disrespectful, you brat!” Bookman shouted, chucking the nearest book up at Lavi and narrowly missing his head. “I’m being serious!” 

“Shit!” After the book sailed over his head and hit the wall, Lavi sat up and returned his master’s glare. “What is your problem, old man?!”

“Lavi! Pay attention!” Bookman snapped, slamming his hands against the table and nearly spilling his inkwell. “We’re not staying with this Carnival forever, or did you forget?”

Lavi opened his mouth, ready to spit back a sharp-tongued reply, but instead turned his gaze away from Bookman. “I know. You don’t have to remind me.”

“Perhaps I do? I know we’ve been with this troupe for months, and it’s been beneficial to have protection while traveling, but we’ve spent longer here than in any other place during our travels.”

Lavi pursed his lips as he listened. “And your point?”

Bookman didn’t hesitate to answer. “You’ve become too attached to these people here, especially Allen.”

Lavi didn’t reply — he couldn’t. There was no point in arguing the point when he’d only be lying, and Bookman knew better than to believe him. He did feel closer to these people. Maybe it was just working with them day in and out, eating together, and traveling together, but he actually got to know them, and with that knowledge came a closeness that he couldn’t deny—

Especially with Allen…

Bookman took his silence as guilt, and relaxed back in his chair again. Reaching for his quill, he cleaned the excess ink of the tip and continued writing. “You should know that we’ll be leaving soon.” 

Lavi’s good eye widened, and he turned his gaze back to Bookman. “When?”

“We’ll stay on at the next stop, and travel with them after, but once the troupe reaches that second town, we’ll be saying our goodbyes.” 

“I see…”

“Lavi, listen up,” Bookman said, his eyes never leaving the parchment. “It’s best you distance yourself now. Getting closer to the people here will only make it hurt worse when we leave.”

Swallowing down the bitter taste in his mouth, Lavi nodded as his body grew numb from the sudden realization of what he had to do. “I understand.”


	4. 11th - Neptune | Hanged Man | Intuition, dreams, unconscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big sister Lenalee on the scene.

_“Lavi…”_

_Allen’s voice echoed with passion, and Lavi felt hands on his body. He stared up at the sky, seeing nothing but the twinkling of distant stars shining across the black abyss. His skin tingled with pleasure, though he couldn’t see what Allen was doing to him, somehow unable to pull his gaze from the darkened sky._

_“Allen…”_

_Lavi moaned, his back arching as he felt the pull in his lower abdomen. His breath came in short pants, the knot in his guts tying tight until he felt ready to burst—_

 

“Lavi! Wake up, you useless lump!”

The shout jerked Lavi from his dream, and he shot up in bed, nearly knocking his head on the roof of the trailer. With a muttered curse, he rubbed at his eye, and groaned.

“What do you want, Gramps? It’s early.”

“It’s nearly 10:00.”

Lavi blinked at the correction before his eye widened and he jumped down off the bunk bed. “Fuck, I’m late.” He grabbed some clothes off the floor, dressing in a rush as he stumbled about the tiny trailer. Bookman stepped out of the way, casually avoiding the redhead’s frantic movements.

“I’m not surprised,” Bookman said, watching as the redhead yanked on a pair of boots with all the agility of a newborn fawn. “What exactly are you late for?”

“I have to help Lenalee with something. I’ll be back later.” Before Bookman could even comment, Lavi was out the door and rushing through the Carnival grounds.

Attractions weren’t open until noon, so they had just enough time to complete the their task before visitors arrived. However, being nearly an hour late cut their time closer than he would’ve liked.

As he reached Lenalee’s trailer, he caught sight of her already at work, elbows deep in soap suds as she scrubbed clothes in a wash bin. When she looked up and saw his approach, her frown gave him chills.

“Okay, before you say anything, I’m so, so sorry.” Lavi raised his hands in defeat stopping just short of arm’s length away. “I overslept.”

Lenalee sighed, continuing to scrub the clothes in her bucket. “I figured as much. Could you at least hang those finished ones to dry?” She pointed to a basket of damp clothes with a soapy hand, most of them costumes that members of the carnival used for performances.

Not wanting to incur any of her ire, Lavi grabbed the basket and went right to the clothesline, hanging each item with care. He continued to work in silence, listening to the rhythmic thudding of the laundry against the washboard. With nothing better to occupy his mind, his thoughts wandered back to the dream he’d been having before Bookman’s interruption. Lavi chewed at the inside of his lip.

“Lena, why did you ask me to help you with the laundry? Doesn’t Allen usually do this?”

“I gave him a break today,” she replied, pulling out a shirt and examining the stain on it before she plunged it back into the lukewarm water. “He’s been depressed since we arrived in town. I thought he’d snap out of it in a week or so, but he hasn’t gotten better.”

Lavi swallowed down the lump in his throat as he hung up a pair of pants, his eye unfocused as he took in her words. Guilt gnawed at his insides. He’d seen how pathetic Allen had looked, and Lenalee wasn’t wrong in her assessment. “That’s nice of you, Lena.”

“Uhuh, I know,” she answered, her tone still terse.

When Lavi finished with his basket, he walked back to Lenalee and reached for a some more of the cleaned clothes she had readied for him. However, as he moved to grab the garments, Lenalee’s wet hand shot out from the water and latched onto Lavi’s wrist. He jumped in fright, falling back on his ass as he looked up at her. He’d never seen her face so menacing.

“What did you do to him?”

Lavi just stared for a long moment, his mouth hanging open at her blunt question. When he finally found his words, he shook his head and tried to pull away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lenalee’s grip held true, and she tugged hard enough to jerk Lavi forward, nearly clocking his nose against the edge of the basin. “Don’t fucking lie to me. I know you two were getting closer, but ever since we arrived in town a week ago, you’ve been avoiding him like he’s got the plague.”

Lavi tensed, still trying to pull out of Lenalee’s vice-like grip. He avoided her intense stare, those purple eyes too much to look at. “I— I can’t, Lenalee. I can’t talk about it.”

“Yeah? Well, you better clear the air with him today or I will personally guarantee that whatever it is that’s happening between you and him will be the least of your worries.” She squeezed his wrist harder, her soapy fingers cutting off the circulation to his hand.

Wincing, Lavi nodded. “Fine, I will! Just let go of me!”

She did as asked, and Lavi fell back on his ass once her grip loosened. He rubbed his wrist, watching as the skin returned to its natural color, instead of that bloodless white. When he looked back up at her, she had a friendly smile on her face, as if nothing had happened.

“I’m glad we understand each other, Lavi.” She tossed the cleaned clothes into the basket. “Here, hang these ones up for me.”

The shift in mood left Lavi’s head spinning, but he took the basket without a word and walked back to the clothesline. They continued their task in silence, and for that, Lavi was thankful.


	5. 12th - Mars | The Tower | Energy, vigour, initiative

The chirping of crickets and frogs filled the air, and Lavi drummed his fingers against his crossed arms, staring out at the walkways between trailers and tents. He leaned against Allen’s trailer, waiting for him to return. Anxiety welled up in his chest, and he had to keep himself from chickening out and running back to his own quarters.

But if he did that and Lenalee found out, he seriously doubted if he’d see another sunrise.

Before he could think on the matter any further, the object of his thoughts appeared. Allen had been scrubbing his wet hair with a towel as he approached, fresh from the baths and lost in his task. When he spotted Lavi at his doorstep, he paused, letting the towel fall loose against his shoulders.

Lavi stared at him for a long moment, his mouth suddenly dry and useless. He’d spent the better part of his week avoiding Allen at all costs and thinking about nothing but him. His thoughts had revolved around Allen, unable to sponge his presence from it. Now that he stood there, not more than a few feet from Lavi, the redhead’s mind blanked.

The silence continued on too long, and the shock on Allen’s face wore into frustration. He brushed past Lavi and headed right for the door.

Lavi realized his misstep too late, and fumbled to correct it. “Al— wait! I want to talk to—”

“So you want to talk to me _now_?” Allen asked, venom in his voice as he turned a sharp eye towards Lavi. “Funny, and here I thought I was invisible for all I’ve seen you this week.” He entered the trailer, pulling the door shut. However, before it closed all the way, Lavi grabbed it and held it open.

“Please, Allen. Give me a chance to explain.” Lavi held the door and the frame looking up at Allen.

Allen stared down at the redhead, the frown on his face deepening. Lavi was sure he was going to slam the door shut the rest of the way, catching his hands in the process, but to his surprise, Allen let go of the doorknob and sighed.

“Fine. Hurry up and shut the door behind you before you let all the mosquitoes in.” Allen turned away, shuffling further into the trailer as he continued to scrub at his wet hair.

Lavi did as told, entering and securing the door before he turned his attention to Allen. Even now, he found himself stuck for words. Allen said nothing for a long moment, busying himself with toweling off from his bath, but Lavi could feel the waves of irritation and hurt washing over him, and it left his stomach rolling with guilt.

When Allen finally hung up his damp towel on the back of a chair, he turned to Lavi, one hand on his hip. “You wanted to talk, and yet you’re saying nothing. If you’re just going to stare at me, I’d prefer it if you left me alone.”

Lavi averted his gaze, staring down at the floor as he mustered the courage to tell Allen the truth. “…I’m sorry. I really am. If I had known you’d be this upset with me, I never would’ve distanced myself like I did.”

Allen scoffed, his eyebrows knitting as he glared at Lavi. “And what the hell is that supposed to mean? _Why_ were you distancing yourself in the first place?” He crossed his arms across his chest and chewed angrily at his lip. “Was this because of what happened at the church?”

Lavi finally returned Allen’s glare with his own shocked look. “Wha—? No! Why would you think that?”

“Well what else am I supposed to think?” Allen asked, his stance stiffer and more rigid than before. “That’s the furthest we’ve gone together, and after we left that town you suddenly disappear. You don’t even come to my performances anymore, and I’ve seen you actively avoid me, turning away when you see me coming.”

“I said I’m sorry about that,” Lavi repeated, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep himself from visibly shaking. “I didn’t mean to give you the idea that I—”

“That you _what_?” Allen interrupted. “That you hated me? That you were disgusted with me? That you never wanted to see or speak to me again? Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but that’s exactly what it felt like.”

Lavi’s throat constricted, the pain making his good eye well up with unshed tears. He took a few tentative steps, closing the gap between them. “Al… I could never hate you. Far, far from it…”

“Then what the hell is your problem? Why are you avoiding me? Tell me, Lavi! I deserve to know what’s going on!”

The hurt in Allen’s voice was too much to bear, and Lavi could see that he was only just holding in his tears. He hadn’t come here meaning to tell Allen everything, but when he saw the look on his face and had to hear those horrible accusations, the truth finally slipped out. “I’m leaving the Carnival.”

Allen’s breath stilled in his lungs as he stared back at Lavi. “…What?”

“At the next town,” Lavi specified, his hands clenched in his pockets. “Bookman and I are leaving.”

Allen continued to stare at Lavi, his body losing its stiffness, arms hanging limp at his sides. “You’re leaving and you weren’t going to tell me? We’re heading to the next town in a week.”

“I know…”

“And you were going to leave, just like that? Disappear without an explanation or a word?”

“I…I didn’t want to make it harder than it already was. I thought it would be easier this way.”

It happened so fast, and Lavi barely registered it even then. Allen’s hand slapped across his face so quickly that he wondered for a moment if he imagined the whole thing. He stared back at Allen’s red, livid features, blinking in shock.

“You’re so goddamn stupid, Lavi,” Allen snapped, his jaw clenched tight. “Why would you think that’s better for either of us? I’ve been beside myself this whole time, thinking you hated me. You’re such a fool.”

Lavi swallowed, the stinging in his cheek grounding his thoughts. “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice weak as he spoke. “I…I guess I thought that the more time we spent together, the more it would hurt when I had to leave. I didn’t want to do that to you.”

“So, so stupid,” Allen whispered, closing the distance between them. Lavi stiffened as Allen’s hands reached up to cup his face, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. Though confused, Lavi kissed back, reaching out to grasp at Allen’s hips.

When Allen withdrew, he let go of Lavi’s face and pressed his head against his chest. “Of course you would think that’s better. You’re such a pain in the ass.”

Lavi let out a short, rough laugh, the sound catching in his throat. “I won’t argue that point.”

“Lavi,” Allen started, hugging him tight against his body. “Instead of staying away from each other, don’t you think it’s better to enjoy the time we have left together?”

Lavi stared across the room, his vision blurring as he tucked his chin against Allen’s shoulder. “Won’t that just make it all the more painful when I finally leave?”

Allen slipped his fingers up into Lavi’s hair, not letting go of the redhead. “It’s already painful. I want to spend our last days enjoying each other’s company, not avoiding it.”

“Sound like you’re just a masochist.”

“Maybe a little. But I want my last memories with you to be happy, not bitter.” Allen pulled back then, looking Lavi in the face. His cheeks were wet with tears. “What do you say?”

Lavi gazed down at Allen, his breath caught in his throat as the took in his tear-stained face. Even in sadness, Allen looked so beautiful, and Lavi memorized each and every detail. “…Yes. Let’s do it.”


	6. 13th - Pluto | Judgement | Rebirth, transformation, hidden power

Lavi made it a point to spend every free moment he had with Allen. Bookman noticed the change in behavior, but said nothing of it, besides giving him a few disapproving glances. Lavi ignored it, knowing his master was only looking out for his well-being.

This was going to hurt, no matter what; Allen had been right on that much. And instead of moping about the Carnival and crying over their time together ending, Lavi agreed with him— they needed to spend their last moments together to the fullest.

The days passed, and Lavi and Allen did as they had been doing for months. They ate meals together, worked together. Lavi went to each of Allen’s performances. And once everything was said and done, they spent their nights together.

One night, they found themselves just outside of the campgrounds, stealing off to the river not far away. The late summer air blew cool around them, teasing the overgrown grass as it whipped against their legs. Allen pulled Lavi along, their hands gripped tight as they ran. Fireflies buzzed about, lighting up the night with their comforting, green glow.

“Where are you even taking me?” Lavi asked, laughter in his voice.

“You’ll see,” Allen replied, grinning from ear to ear as they hurried towards the shoreline.

The river spanned out along the outer rim of the city, and the Carnival had parked itself on the outskirts. The faint lights of the city glimmered across the water, the current gentle and placid. Allen’s pace slowed as they reached the water’s edge.

“Lenalee told me about it this morning and I knew we had to check it out.”

Lavi cursed under his breath as he tripped over a rock, catching himself before he toppled over Allen. “You sure she’s not just trying to kill me?”

“I told you already,” Allen began. “She only scared you because she was worried about me. She and I are partners, you know. My well-being affects hers, especially when it comes to performance time.”

“I was pretty sure she was gonna knife me.”

“If she had wanted to, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

Lavi rolled his eye. “Oh, how very comforting.”

“Shh, we’re almost there.” Allen slowed his pace, sliver eyes scanning over the shoreline until he found was he was looking for.

“Why do I have to be quiet?”

“You don’t want anyone else to find what we’re looking for, do you?”

“It might help if I _knew_ what we were looking for…”

Allen didn’t pay attention to Lavi’s complaints, keeping his focus on searching the grasses near the river. His eyebrows knit in concentration as he continued to scan the undergrowth.

“Al? I might be able to help if you just tell me—”

“Lena said it was just by this bend in the riv— Aha!” Allen laughed triumphantly as he knelt down in the damp soil.

Lavi looked down to see what all the fuss was about. There, with thin, green vines crawling up a pile of heavy stones, were the most beautiful, white blossoms. The delicate petals seemed to glow in the darkness, otherworldly in their charms.

“They’re beautiful,” Lavi said, kneeling down with Allen to inspect them.

“They’re moonflowers. They only bloom at night,” Allen added, reaching out to touch one of the petals with his finger.

“This is what you wanted to come all the way out here to see?” Lavi asked, peering at Allen from the corner of his eye.

Allen blinked and turned to Lavi. “Are you disappointed?”

“Not at all,” Lavi said, reassuring him. He looked back over at the blossoms. “…They do look like a full moon, don’t they?”

“Living up to their namesake.”

Lavi looked up at the sky, finding the moon high above them in the sky. Unlike the flowers, it was already waning into a crescent, but no less beautiful. The soft light filtered down on them, leaving the scenery bathed in a soft glow. He took a long breath, the night air still and heavy. He cast his gaze back at Allen, who stayed transfixed on the flowers.

“Do you want to pick some and bring them back with us?”

Allen shook his head, his silver eyes softening. “No, they’re better off here. They’re alive, and I doubt they would last long in my trailer.” He reached out and touched the white petals with his fingertips, a melancholic smile spreading on his lips. “It’s cruel to rip out their roots and force them to live in a vase when here they have the river to keep them company. How could I be so selfish?”

Lavi swallowed, but kept watching Allen. He could see the play of emotions on his face, even though he tried to hide it. While Allen managed to keep a good mask up in front of everyone, Lavi could see the chips and cracks. Allen’s mask was not much different from Lavi’s in that respect, and they both had a way for widening each other’s flaws and defects, revealing the true face underneath.

“Al, you’re not selfish. Not at all.”

Chuckling, Allen pulled his fingers back and pressed them to his lips. “You’re too kind to me. I know how selfish I can be at times.”

Lavi wrapped his arm around Allen’s shoulder, pulling him against his chest. “I don’t see how anyone could be too kind to you.” He pressed a kiss to Allen’s temple. “And you don’t have a selfish bone in your body.”

Leaning harder into the embrace, Allen rested his head against Lavi’s shoulder. He kept quiet for a long moment, lost in thought. “…I’m selfish because I want you to stay.”

Lavi swallowed at the lump in his throat, but found it stuck firmly in place. He knew that — how could he not? Every time Allen looked at him, those soulful eyes oozed pain, and all Lavi could think was that it was his fault. He caused it.

He hurt Allen.

“I wish I could, Al. I really wish I could,” Lavi mumbled, pressing his face into Allen’s hair and breathing in his scent, memorizing it. “But my life is with Bookman. We have a job to do, and we’re only here by chance. This Carnival isn’t where I’m supposed to be… Even if I want it to be.”

“I know.” The words were so soft, Lavi wasn’t sure if Allen had spoken at all. “I know, Lavi. I get it. I really do. But that doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

“You’re not the only one hurting,” Lavi whispered back.

Allen adjusted his position, turning to face Lavi, and captured his lips in a hard, desperate kiss. The fierceness of it shocked the redhead for a brief moment, but he fell into the embrace with ease. Allen gripped his forearms tight, as if he were afraid Lavi would disappear if he let go. They kissed roughly, teeth biting lips and tongues begging for entrance into the other’s mouth.

When they finally pulled apart, Allen tucked his head under Lavi’s chin, avoiding eye-contact. “W-We should get back before we’re missed.”

Lavi nodded slowly. “Yeah.”


	7. 14th - Saturn | The World | Control, deep study, fixation

They packed up their trailer, or what could be packed and carried on the road. Between the two of them, their bags were already stuffed full of important documents and notes. Lavi barely had room for his few personal effects.

If he didn’t know better, it would’ve looked like they hadn’t packed a single thing, for how cluttered their space has become. He and Bookman always seemed to accumulate enough books for a small library, leaving most behind when the time came for them to leave. They never needed most of what they collected, anyway.

The Carnival stopped just outside of the next town on their tour, and Lavi looked out at the scattered lights of houses and buildings. They parked their caravan on the outskirts, arriving just after dusk. The long travel left everyone weary, and instead of leaving as soon as they arrived like planned, Bookman told Lavi they’d wait until dawn.

Taking advantage of the extra time, Lavi slipped out of their trailer and took in the fresh, night air. After stretching his sore limbs, he tugged at the headband pushing back his messy, red bangs and went for a walk around camp to calm his anxious mind.

After almost twenty minutes of meandering through the haphazardly arranged trailers, Lavi wasn’t surprised to find himself at Allen’s door. He stared at the rough wood grain for nearly five minutes before he gathered the nerve to knock.

When Allen answered, Lavi felt his heart stop. Allen looked down at him from the doorway, blinking in surprise.

“Lavi? I thought you’d be gone by now…” The hesitation and pain in Allen’s voice was impossible to miss.

Lavi shook his head. “Not until the morning. It was a long trip, so Bookman wanted to rest before we head out.”

“I see.” Allen took a breath, as if to calm his nerves. “Then, what are you doing here?”

With a shrug, Lavi smiled. He knew his false cheerfulness wouldn’t get him far, and that Allen could see right through it, but he continued to cling to his mask like a security blanket. “I guess I wanted to see you again.”

Allen’s face softened at the admission. His hand tightened on the doorknob for a split-second before he pushed the door open all the way. “Do you want to come inside?”

Lavi’s mouth dried up at the question, and his mind hastily went through all the possible outcomes if he passed through that door. In reality, it was a stupid move. This would be the last time they’d see each other, and as much as he wanted to pretend that they might meet again, Lavi knew Fate would never be so kind to the likes of him. These last few hours together would only be all the more painful if they drew them out.

Still… Still he couldn’t say no to Allen, not when he had that gentle look on his face — not when his eyes shined in the dim light with unshed tears.

“Sure. Just for a bit though. I should get some sleep tonight.”

“I won’t keep you, then.”

Lavi entered the small trailer as he’d done a hundred times over the past few months. His eye scanned over the familiar furniture and decorations, taking in everything and absorbing the details. He sat down on the edge of the bed, finding no other options available. Allen sat next to him, the mattress dipping with their combined weight.

They didn’t look at each other, their gazes fixed on opposite corners of the room. The silence grew between them, the unspoken tension floating in the air between them.

Allen braved to speak first, his voice wavering. “I’m glad you’re still here, at least for a bit longer.” He kept his silver eyes trained on the far wall, but let his hand slip over to grab Lavi’s.

The heat of Allen’s skin against his left Lavi biting his lip. This — all of this — was too much to take in. He never had to leave someone he cared this much about before, and the weight of sorrow in his heart felt like an anvil pressing against his chest, squeezing his insides until he was ready to burst. “Al…” He tried to express the myriad of emotions swirling in his heart, but the words wouldn’t come. For as worldly and verbose as he was, Lavi never excelled at expressing his feelings.

Allen turned to him then, a fearful, almost frantic, look on his face. “Lavi, stay here tonight.”

This request forced Lavi to finally meet Allen’s eyes. “What?” He stiffened up on the bed, unsure of how to respond. “Allen… I don’t know if that’s a good idea…”

“Why not?” Allen’s question left the air heavy, the words sounding more like an accusation. “You’re gone tomorrow, and as much as I’d like to think we’ll meet up again someday, I know deep down that it won’t happen. If this is to be our last night together, I want it to be spent with you. Stay here, with me.”

Lavi sighed, already feeling his resolve waning. “It’ll hurt worse the more time we spend together, you know.”

“It already hurts.” Allen took Lavi’s hand, clasping his own hands around it and pulling it to his lips for a chaste kiss. “At this point, I’m in too deep to care.”

“Allen…” Lavi felt his guts twist, the pain leaving him shivering. He couldn’t hold back anymore, no matter how many times he told himself it was better to walk away while he could. Allen had dug too deep into his heart, burrowing until he was stuck like a burr, too prickly to dislodge.

“Lavi, please.”

That last plea did him in. Lavi leaned forward, capturing Allen’s lips with his and kissing him deeply. Allen’s hands tightened around his own, a soft whine vibrating in the back of his throat.

The urgency in Allen’s kiss took Lavi aback. He hadn’t expected such insistence, and the desperate touches left his heart in his throat. This was it – their last chance to be together. Lavi felt himself matching Allen’s intensity, the blood boiling in his veins and pounding in his ears. Lavi thought he might be able to pull away, find some shred of coherency, but all that disappeared like a puff of smoke when he heard Allen moan his name.

They had lost so much time, wasting it by not spending every waking moment pressed up against each other as if it were the end of days. Just like when they broke into the church, Lavi felt his skin heat up, his pulse race. Allen’s touch left him wanting things he hadn’t felt before, desires left buried long ago in hopes that they’d never surface.

Now it was too late, and he had no hope of stopping what they had started.

Allen’s hands slipped unabashedly under Lavi’s shirt, fingers tracing hard muscles and rough skin. Lavi shivered at the touch, deepening their kiss. His tongue brushed against Allen’s, lips and teeth bumping together.

Allen’s pale skin flushed dark red, the heat of their activities already exciting him. He pushed Lavi back, and the redhead stifled a moan as he hit the mattress. Allen straddled his hips, lithe legs tightly framing the redhead’s midsection. Lavi grabbed at Allen’s shirt and shucked it up over his head, letting it fall to the floor.

After their kiss broke to remove the first layer of clothing, Lavi’s eye scanned over Allen’s scarred and toned chest. He never asked him how he got the scars, and Allen had never shared, but he traced each imperfection with a careful gaze before Allen hauled his own shirt off as well. He felt the stiffness hidden in Allen’s pants as he leaned down to kiss him once more, and Lavi shamefully arched his back up into the touch.

“A-Al,” he mumbled as Allen moved back to kiss over his neck and shoulder. Sweat beaded against their skin, and Lavi gasped when Allen nipped at his ear.

Snickering at the reaction, Allen continued to kiss over Lavi’s shoulder. The light-hearted noise lit a fire under the redhead, and instead of letting Allen have his fun, Lavi grabbed his waist and flipped their positions with ease.

Shock passed over Allen’s face for a quick second, before a mischievous grin replaced it. “Is this a punishment for teasing you too much?”

Lavi sat back on Allen’s thighs, working off his pants as he watched Allen with amusement. “Not exactly.” Lavi slid the pants off completely, tossing them to the side. When he turned his attention back on Allen, he was greeted with his partner’s excited member, already erect and waiting to be touched. Without ceremony, Lavi leaned down and took the hardened flesh into his mouth.

Allen sucked in a breath, his hands gripping the bedsheets as his head fell back against the pillows. Lavi exhaled as he worked his mouth and tongue over his dick, hands placed on Allen’s hips. The taste on his tongue was slightly salty, and the skin felt like velvet as he ran his tongue up and down the shaft. Allen’s hips twitched with the teasing touches, gasps and groans refusing to be silenced.

Lavi continued on like that for minutes, sucking and sliding his mouth over Allen, earning more and more delicious noises as he kept up the stimulation. Allen’s back arched, his limbs rigid as he fought to slow his oncoming orgasm. But not matter how hard he tried, Lavi refused to slow down.

“L-Lavi… I-I’m gonna…” Before the words could make it past his lips, he came with a cry, hips thrusting up against Lavi.

Lavi winced as the hot liquid hit the back of his throat, but refused to pull away until he was certain Allen had finished. His lips drug over the spend member, and Lavi coughed to clear his throat, wiping his mouth clean of the spit and cum smeared over it.

As he turned his eye back to Allen, even the bitter taste in the back of his throat didn’t diminish the pleasing sight before him. Allen’s face burned hot with a blush that could rival Lavi’s red locks as he stretched out naked on the bed, fighting to catch his breath. Lavi grinned down at him, swooping in for a kiss.

When Lavi pulled back, he caught sight of the smile on Allen’s face. “Enjoyed that?”

“Oh, yes,” he replied, still glassy-eyed from the sexual high. “I’d like to return the favor.”

“Be my guest.”

Allen reached behind his head and groped at a few items on the shelf next to the bed. The scuffing only ceased when his fingers found purchase with a small tub of ointment. He gave Lavi a lazy grin as he set the tub on the bed next to them before sitting upright.

“We’ll need this for what I have in mind,” he said, pushing Lavi back on the bed and working off his pants and boots.

Lavi flushed at the brazen attitude, averting his gaze to try and keep his nervousness from getting the better of him.

When Allen finally had him stripped down, he carefully took hold of Lavi’s cock and pumped the stiffness with his hand. The redhead groaned at the touch, unable to keep quiet. He lost himself in the feeling for a few moments. When he looked up again, he caught sight of the tub opened next to them, and smelled a hint of the ointment in the air between them. Allen had his free hand behind him, and an intense look of concentration on his face.

“Al?” Lavi asked, his breath heavy with lust as his dick continued to be pumped at a tantalizingly slow pace.

“Just a moment — Almost ready.”

Lavi was about to ask what he was preparing for, when Allen’s actions answered the question. Allen reached over to the tub, two fingers gathering a hefty dollop of the ointment. Allen slathered the slick substance over Lavi’s dick, then moved forward on top of him, lining up their hips just right. Before he could stop him, assure Allen that they didn’t need to go _this_ far, he sank himself onto Lavi. They groaned in unison, the friction too much for both.

“Ah! Al… Fuck,” Lavi groaned, his head tossed back against the covers. His hands slipped around Allen’s hips, gripping him tight. When he glanced up, Allen’s face looked pinched, not quite in pain, but not in pleasure either. “A-Allen? Are you okay?” he asked, a shiver running down his spine.

“Y-Yeah. I just need a second to relax.” Allen took a long, deep breath, then leaned down for a kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, Lavi loosened his grip on Allen’s hips and moved his hands up his sides, caressing his skin. His entire body tingled, and he couldn’t quite get enough air into his lungs. Having Allen wrapped around him so tight, engulfing him with his heat, it was more than Lavi could take.

Then, Allen started moving, even as they continued to kiss. Lavi’s hips met his of their own accord, working together with Allen’s. Allen groaned, the sound reverberating in Lavi’s mouth and only adding to his excitement. Breaking off the kiss, Lavi pulled him closer, lips brushing over his neck and shoulder. “You feel so good.”

Allen let out a shaky breath as Lavi thrust up to meet his body as it came down. “You as well,” he replied, voice husky. He panted into Lavi’s shoulder for a moment before sitting up.

The change in position pulled Lavi in deeper, and he groaned at the encompassing warmth. Allen began to work his hips faster, hands planted on either side of Lavi’s head as he moved. Lavi writhed under him, anxious to increase the pace but unable to do anything lying supine on the bed.

Lavi reached down between them, his hand grasping at Allen’s dick and finding it already hard again. With his attention skewed, Lavi pumped his hand around him, panting as his own stomach twisted up in pleasure. He heard Allen gasp, then let out a long moan, his rhythm faltering for only a moment before he worked back up to speed again. They worked each other over, the air in the trailer echoing their moans and heating up from the exertion.

Allen adjusted his position just slightly, then let out a long, loud groan as his body tensed. Lavi opened his eye to see his face screwed up in pleasure. After the initial tremor subsided, Allen moved again, the same lascivious sounds leaving his throat.

“That’s the spot, huh?” Lavi asked, teasing his thumb over the tip of Allen’s dick.

“Y-Yeah.” Allen shivered, his arms quaking as he fought to hold himself upright.

Lavi let go of his cock, then wrapped his arms around Allen’s waist. He rolled them to the side, switching their positions and pinning Allen to the bed. It happened so fast that Allen didn’t have time to react, and when he found himself looking up at Lavi, all he could do was stare at him with half-lidded eyes as he fought to catch his breath.

Planting his hands against the mattress, Lavi worked himself hard into Allen, finding that spot that made his lover curl up in ecstasy and moan like a whore. He watched Allen’s face, the flushed skin shining bright in the lamplight, and felt his own heart race with excitement.

Allen bit his lip, reaching up to grip at Lavi’s shoulders — as if that would steady his careening emotions. “R-Right there, Lavi. Right t-there.” He couldn’t keep from stuttering now, nearly every word he said hard fought to come out as more than gibberish. “H-H-Harder, please.”

Without a word, Lavi obeyed, thrusting his hips harder and harder, listening to the sound of wet skin on skin and Allen’s lustful cries. He felt nails digging into his shoulders, but didn’t care. He could feel himself getting closer, the tight coiling of his guts ready to snap at any second. Even Allen seemed ready for a second orgasm, the weak movement of his hips signaling his undoing.

When Lavi felt Allen stiffen, and the white hot splattering of cum on his chest, he came as well. His hips lost their rhythm, fighting to milk the last of his orgasm from him as he pressed in and out of Allen’s tight body. Once he finished, he collapsed against Allen’s sticky body, heedless of the mess between them and kissed him with tired, lazy lips.

Allen kissed back, arms wrapped around his neck and pulling him closer. Lavi slipped off of him and to the side of the bed, too worried about squishing him. When he pulled away, Allen watched him with dewy eyes. For as many times as he saw Allen’s eyes mist up, Lavi had yet to see him cry. His heart ached at the sight.

“You’ll stay, right? Until morning?” Allen asked, his hand reaching up to cup Lavi’s cheek as they laid side by side, staring into each other’s faces.

“I will.”

Allen nodded, then pressed another kiss to Lavi’s bruised lips. “We should’ve done that a long time ago.”

Lavi chuckled weakly. “Yeah, but better late than never.”

“Mm, I suppose so.” His silver eyes fluttered shut as he fought to stay awake. Lavi ran his hands over Allen’s side and hip, the touch seeming to relax Allen even more.

“You falling asleep on me?” Lavi asked, an exhausted smile on his own face.

“Can’t help it,” Allen admitted, pulling closer and tucking his head under Lavi’s chin. “You wore me out.”

“You can sleep if you want to.”

“I don’t, though. I want to stay up and spend the last few hours awake with you.”

Those words shot through Lavi’s heart like an arrow. He swallowed, reaching up to stroke Allen’s hair. “Just rest, Al. I’ll be here whether you’re awake or not.”

A soft sigh passed through Allen’s lips, his body relaxing against Lavi’s. “…I love you.”

Lavi opened his mouth, ready to reply in kind, but the words wouldn’t form on his tongue. Instead, he kissed Allen’s forehead and continued to stroke his hair. “I know… Go to sleep, Al. You’re tired.”

Lavi never received a reply, as Allen had already fallen unconscious.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The morning sun streamed in through the windows of the trailer, hitting Allen right in the eyes. He groaned and turned to avoid the light, then wrinkled his nose as his face hit something hard and pointy. Blinking to clear the sleep from his eyes, Allen sat up and yawned. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but judging by the sun, it was already nearing noon.

As his head cleared, he froze up, eyes widening as he looked over the trailer. His bed was empty, Lavi no longer here. His heart seized up in his chest at the realization that he’d slept through the night and didn’t even get to say goodbye.

“No, no, no, no, no,” he whispered, threading his fingers through his hair, his grip tightening and pulling at the dirty strands. He sat there, staring off across the room and trying to keep from hyperventilating.

The urge to run grew strong — he needed to chase after Lavi, find him, _beg him to stay_. But even in his anxious state, he knew it was pointless. Lavi left because he had to, and Allen couldn’t simply run after him and leave his life at the Carnival behind. They each had their own purposes, and right then, it was impossible for them to stay together any longer without one of them giving up everything to stay with the other.

After fighting to control the welling pain in his chest, Allen finally loosened his grip on his hair and pressed his hands to the mattress. When one hand hit something that wasn’t a blanket, he looked down.

There, under his hand, was Lavi’s headband. Allen would’ve recognized it anywhere, the black and green design practically the redhead’s signature accessory. Folded with the headband was a slip of paper. Allen reached down, carefully opening it. Inside, he saw Lavi’s messy handwriting, with a simple message:

_Until we meet again._

Allen choked up, the tears he’d been holding in for days finally spilling over his dirty cheeks. He held the headband and the note to his chest, curled up into a ball on his bed, and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;A; Please don't kill me.


End file.
